Missing Link
by Miellie-Chan
Summary: PG only for swearing and drunken moments. Don't know if it's good.. I'll work on the next chapters and maybe just delete the whole thing, who knows. So try it out and tell me what you think. Anythings welcome(flames, compliments) I'm open to anything.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Missing Link  
  
by Miellie-Chan  
  
This story was inspired by the events taken place while the authoress   
  
was on vacation up in Maine. Any names included in this story have been   
  
modified to protect the people from society. (It's one of those self-  
  
sufficient farms that don't know what "town" is.) Definatly an AU fic.  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Reader suddenly find themselves in a barn. A pinto and   
  
a dun horse munch on hay in two stalls beside the reader. A little   
  
farther down, through the crowd of other confused readers there are   
  
some sheep and two White Faced Herford cows. A chicken coop can be seen   
  
and a tack shop to your right is serving refreshments. A loud speaker   
  
crackles as the crowd quites down. A teenage girl in a dirty, sweaty   
  
teeshirt and some jeans stands 2 feet above your head in the open hay   
  
mow."I don't own Gundam Wing or Any of these charaters. The only thing   
  
I do own Is my dog, pony, clothes and this laptop. Holds up laptop   
  
Thank you." The reader suddenly finds themsleves back, comfortable in   
  
their own chairs and in front of their own computers.  
  
  
Chapter One: A Cause for Celebration  
  
Duo: Ya know, we haven't been warped into a story by Miellie-chan in   
  
about two months. Maybe that's why wu-wu's so down...  
  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! I am not down! number one.. and number two will you   
  
stop with the Miellie-chan thing!.. ::mumbles about weakings and   
  
injustice::  
  
  
****Gundam Gang find themselves falling far far down and hitting rock   
  
bottom in the middle of an argument between Miellie and her folks.****  
  
Heero: Now see what you did Duo, you cursed us.  
  
Duo: guess i forgot to knock on wood.  
  
Dorathy: How lame.  
  
Hilde: your one to talk.  
  
As the gundam charaters have a quarrle of their own, Marielle aka   
  
Miellie-chan is being forced to leave her friends, home and computer to   
  
make an annual trip to Maine and Vermont. Quatre, being the first to   
  
notice this starts to think. As Heero again attemps to shoot Duo in the   
  
head, Relena holding him back and Wufei cackling at it all. Trowa   
  
notices his buddy pondering and glancing at Marielle and her family.  
  
Trowa walks over to Quatre and touches him on the shoulder. Quatre,   
  
finally coming out of his daze spins around with a huge smile and   
  
starts laughing histerically. Everyone stops what they're doing and   
  
stares, open mouthed at Quatre. First thought in everyone's mind was   
  
"Oh god.. how much sugar did he have?" Quatre, sensing this, calmed his   
  
laughter to a smirking giggle and explained what he had discovered.  
  
Quatre: Okay, While you were all bickering, I listened to what was   
  
happening with these folks over here ::pointing to Miellie-chan:: It   
  
seems that Miellie is being dragged to Maine. So..  
  
Duo: You don't mean..  
  
Quatre: Yup, we're Miellie-free!! I'm so happy I could..  
  
Relena: Quatre, don't get too excited.. cool it, calm down..  
  
Quatre, not listening starts to break dance and sing at the top of his   
  
lungs in the middle of the living room.  
  
*Duo: Hell, why not!   
  
*Miellie: Seems like a fair thing to do.  
  
*::Duo nods head rapidly:: uh huh!  
  
So, The Gundam Gang, relieved at the thought of no Guinea Pigs to   
  
watch, or any other torture that could possibly be thought up by   
  
Miellie, happily warped back to there own little world.  
  
Relena suggested a party, in celebration. After Relena's   
  
birthday.. they decided no cake, but dinner would be fine. So, Heero,   
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Trowa, Sally and Hilde followed by Dork,..   
  
er Dorathy all went out to the finest and most expensive restaurant   
  
they could find. After a wonderful three course meal the piolets, the   
  
girls and Dorathy went to Quatre's house to finish the celebration.   
  
Duo, after a short stop at his place, loaded a bag of Silly String,   
  
Stink Bombs, (which Relena quickly dissaproved of and blondishly threw   
  
them out the window) Glow Sticks, Crackers, a 12 pack and other party   
  
necessities.  
  
A short yet smelly drive to Quatre's mansion and the celebration was   
  
underway. Duo got out some construction paper and some markers and went   
  
to work spelling out "I'm Proud To Be Miellie Free" in little 4"   
  
circles. Wufei refused to let Duo stick one of these homemade pins on him   
  
because of the hole it would leave in his silt shirt, which only gave   
  
Duo another reason to bring up Miellie. Wufei, after hearing enough   
  
gave in and taped it to his shirt instead of pinning it. The streamers   
  
were tied every which way as people played limbo with some of the low   
  
ones. Duo and Hilde made it more interesting when Hilde jumped on Duos   
  
back and Limbo'd under that way. After laughing and trying that a   
  
couple more times Duo, with Hilde on his back, retired to the couch for   
  
some potato chips and a bottle of beer. Trowa was sitting in the corner trying to teach Wufei   
  
how to play Pokemon, which proved fruitless after Wufei destroyed the N64.   
  
So Trowa played Limbo alittle while longer and decided his GameBoy was   
  
getting lonely. Heero had snuck into Duo's party bag and pulled out some   
  
Silly String. He whispered to Relena to come out into the garden, where he   
  
sprayed her top to bottom with one whole can. The music covered her screams   
  
of suprise and glee as Duo was blasting his 70's CD "Play that Funky Music".   
  
After being covered in pink string, Relena walked up to Heero, grabed an unused   
  
can from Heero's hand and squirted him as best she could. The 4 remaining cans were   
  
then divided between the two of them and both walked back inside where their   
  
unexpecting victims awaited. All hell broke loose as Relena and Heero, back to back,  
  
sprayed everyone and everything within a 6 foot radius. Trowa let out a girlish scream  
  
as the silly string landed all over his bangs and gameboy. The sticky foam was quickly   
  
rolled into a ball and chucked back at the pair. Soon it was an all out war lasting as   
  
long as the people could endure the fumes. It was also suggested that Hilde and   
  
Duo had had alittle too much to drink. Relena and Sally, getting dizzy themselves   
  
from the Silly String fume went inside to make a pot of coffee for all of them. A hiccup   
  
could be heard every once in a while from the swaying couple. As the party slowly   
  
calmed down and the coffee was served, the little blonde started pondering again.  
  
Coffee was served to everyone, along with Tea Biscuits, Sally found in one of the many  
  
cabinets, Duo.. feeling a bit better looked up. "Where abouts in Maine?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Think the gang doesn't really hate me as much as the think? Where did I go? How are they  
  
ever going to have fun without the crazy authoress to make their lives interesting. I got the title  
  
from an E-mail from one of my friends. Stating "When is the missing link of chibi's going to   
  
come home?" So tell me how you like it and review if you'd like. I'm basically doing this out of  
  
lack of better things to do. Thanks for reading ~Miellie-chan~ 


End file.
